


You’re Stopping By?

by Just_All_Random



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kinda, Platonic Relationships, Texting, it’s been a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Corpse is moving to Texas, Sykkuno half-jokingly offers Corpse to stop by Las Vegas during the move.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 275





	You’re Stopping By?

**Author's Note:**

> who knew posting again would make me so anxious hahahadjjdjd
> 
> It’’s been 5 months since I’ve posted and the first thing I post is for a completely different fandom haha... (for those of you who get notifs when I post, sorry this isn’t Oneus content lol)
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction so don’t take it seriously. Please be respectful to the CCs as well as others.
> 
> Anyways enjoy

**  
****CORPSE** @CORPSE  
Sorry I won’t be active lately. I’m in the process of moving and it’s a little frustrating. it’ll take a while to settle down but once I do I’ll start streaming, I have so much to talk about with you guys.

Appreciate y’all, thanks for sticking around <3

**Sykkuno**

_you’re moving?_

Sykkuno messaged Corpse a few minutes after the tweet.

_To Texas_

_i remember you saying you wanted to move there!_

_Yeah I’ve wanted to go for a while_

_So glad it’s finally happening_

_Moving is so stressful tho_

_oh yeah i get that haha_

_wish i could help :(_

_i mean if you pass las vegas i could probably help.._

_HAHA just kidding_

_I think you’re onto something Sykkuno_

_i i am??_

_What if_

_I stopped by your place_

_i mean i was kidding but um_

_if you want to!!_

_you’d be my first guest actually other than my family haha_

_It’d be an honor_

_wait are you actually gonna stop by my place or......_

_only if you want to of course_

_Uhhhhhhh_

_Kinda want to ngl_

_Omg we should play Mario Kart together_

_oh yeah we should!!_

_wait but aren’t you from southern california?_

_I could still visit you_

_o oh_

_are you sure?_

_It sounds like you don’t want me over.._

_no!! i do!!_

_i just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable is all_

_especially in a new place you aren’t used to_

_and with me around haha_

Corpse didn’t want Sykkuno to wait long for his reply, he of all people knew how anxiety-inducing belated replies after being left on read were, but he had to weigh his decisions. If he were given a second to decide whether or not he would temporarily room with Sykkuno, he probably would’ve chosen yes in less than a heartbeat. But he had more than a second, he had more time to think it through, compartmentalize the pros and cons for his own sanity instead of committing to brash ideas that would drive him mad in the end.

What about his face? Sykkuno, or really anyone from the friend group he had made over the past few months, had seen his face before.

As if Sykkuno could read Corpse’s mind from one large city to another, he sent another, timid message.

_what about your face_

_are you sure you’re comfortable with me seeing you_

_in person?_

The messages held a reluctance reminiscent of disbelief and a very carefully-placed hope. Corpse may have felt the same reading it, trying to answer it. He was surprised at himself, instinctively so willing to personally meet a friend he’d only known for a few months, another friend who had never seen his face. He too had his own meticulously-placed hope, a hope that he could just say “fuck it” and go meet Sykkuno without consequence. Had things been different for himself, maybe he would’ve said “fuck it” and be out of the house already.

But there’s a crippling anxiety of meeting a friend who’s only known your voice. Was he comfortable showing his face to Sykkuno, let alone be under the same roof as him for a day?

Corpse’s eyes idly roamed over Sykkuno’s messages in thought, once again catching the obvious reluctance to the idea of Corpse staying over.

Was Sykkuno comfortable with it?

_Sykkuno_

_Are you comfortable with me stopping by?_

_of course!_

_if you really want to then im comfortable with it_

_No._

_Be honest with me_

_I don’t want you to feel obligated to let me stay if you don’t feel entirely comfortable with practically a complete stranger in your house_

_you’re not a complete stranger_

_you’re corpse!_

Corpse rolled his eyes in endearment at that, a smile on his lips, though soon realizing Sykkuno deflected the attention away from him. He rested his chin on his palm. Sykkuno was uncomfortable.

Corpse didn’t type anything for a while, blankly staring at Sykkuno’s message. What should he say?

A bubble of Sykkuno’s icon appeared, typing.. _._

_i’ll be honest_

The bubble reappeared again, still typing... thinking...

Sykkuno would type so fast sometimes, one whole sentence in less than a second, and Corpse would have to delete his already written text in order to catch up with Sykkuno’s rapid replies.

Sykkuno’s bubble appeared and reappeared, slipping under Corpse’s phone’s keyboard before popping back out again.

Still typing... deleting... still thinking...

Corpse could put his phone down, do something productive—like finish packing before he left tomorrow—but he stayed, staring, waiting; wondering what Sykkuno was typing, wondering if Sykkuno was opening up to him, wondering if Sykkuno trusted him.

A message popped onto Corpse’s screen. It wasn’t as lengthy as he expected, but it was what he wanted to see.

_ive never had guests before, you’d be my first. im not really good with people obviously, i dont think i would make a great host for you. im really boring haha and im really awkward, especially when there’s only one person around. i dont want be a bad friend and disappoint you on our first day meeting_

_i want our first meeting to be the best and i want you to take more time considering showing your face to me_

_bc that’s really huge and i don’t want to take that away from you too_

Corpse’s eyes widened slightly, eyebrows raising.

He and Sykkuno didn’t talk as much as people would expect, and the most they talked were usually during group settings on Discord or private messages discussing plans to create a group or play games. Sykkuno wasn’t the type to text, Corpse presumed, as the older was much more talkative in a comfortable group of friends.

Essentially, all Corpse knew about Sykkuno was that...he was Sykkuno, streamer for fun. Sykkuno never truly opened up about himself, most likely never thought to anyways, much too focused putting his friends first before himself, much too focused thinking about anyone but himself. For once, and maybe for the first time, Corpse got to witness Sykkuno and his _own_ thoughts. In only three messages, Corpse saw the more real, candid side of Sykkuno than he had in the past months he had known him.

Perhaps something about that warmed Corpse’s chest and made his pale cheeks gain a few shades of color.

Another message, short, popped up, separated from the previous ones.

_sorry haha_

Corpse was quick to reassure.

_No you’re fine_

_You’re perfect_

_You’re perfectly valid, I understand_

_Thank you for telling me Sykkuno :)_

_oh uhm_

_youre welcome i guess_

_besides, you have to travel up from san diego right? you shouldn’t have to waste your gas just to see me_

_Letting you know now that it wouldn’t be a waste of gas to visit you_

_o oh_

_oh well itd just be too much of a hassle i dont want to trouble you_

Corpse chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He glanced at the clock on his phone. It’s almost midnight and his boxes were still empty.

_Ok whatever Sykkuno_

_I’d still come to visit you anyways_

_really??_

_Of course lol_

_Anyways_

_I need to finish packing_

_oh_

_Goodnight Sykkuno <3_

_goodnight corpse!_

...

Corpse begrudgingly put his phone down when a minute passed of no new messages. Sykkuno seemed to type something else at the end but decided not to go through with it. Instead of waiting again, Corpse forced himself out of his chair and to start packing.

...

**Sykkuno**

_so um_

_if you really want to you know stop by las vegas then id let you stay, i really wouldnt mind_

_bc i really do want to meet you honestly!_

_but if you want to_

_so uh_

_yeah_

_goodnight corpse <3_

Corpse wouldn’t read the message until a few hours later when his entire body ached and the sun began to peak through the smallest slits of his blinds. He reread the messages almost a million times over again, brain half-dead in morning stupor fog. But he replied, of course he did.

_So what if I came over in a few hours?_

Corpse plopped his head back into his pillow after sending the message, going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is so scuffed ugh whatever it’s been a while 
> 
> I’m not as comfortable writing rpf as I used to be but i missed writing and I wanted validation so I’m posting this on a whim lol
> 
> Again, this is a work of fiction. Be respectful and don’t be delulu—just don’t harass the CCs or other people plz
> 
> Ok bye
> 
> (Edit: no way this fic just ratio’d all my fics in less than 12 hours holy heck why this isn’t even subtle romance I-)
> 
> ((Thanks))
> 
> (((....I can do better than this)))


End file.
